


Винтерфелл

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Surreal, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Теон/Робб. У Теона есть щупальца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Винтерфелл

Робб спускается по узкой лестнице башни мейстера Лювина — торопливо, перескакивая ступеньки. Ладонью левой руки он касается гладкой стены, камни под пальцами холодные и влажные. Где-то ритмично капает вода, перекликаясь со стуком шагов. В глазах рябит от язычков рваного пламени факела, тени заполошно мечутся под ногами, дергаются, прячутся за спиной. У самого края лестницы — остается одолеть лишь пару ступеней — Робб отталкивается и прыгает вперед, в темноту холла, — но вместо пола под ногами вдруг пустота. Сердце взлетает к горлу. Взмахнув руками, Робб проваливается в глухой черный колодец.  
Он вздрагивает всем телом и открывает глаза. В ушах шумит кровь, за грудиной колотится. Несколько мгновений он лежит без движения, приходя в себя и успокаивая дыхание.  
Ночь за окном сгустилась, щель между ставнями больше не брезжит серым светом, от остывающих углей очага все еще тянет жаром. Душно и липко, тело Теона кажется слишком горячим — но Робб все равно рад, что, промерзнув до костей, они решили лечь вместе.  
Он откидывает одеяло до пояса, ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее. Теон в полусне бормочет что-то недовольное.  
Робб оборачивается через плечо и смотрит на него.  
Теон как всегда спит на спине. Красные отблески догорающего огня высвечивают его профиль: длинный нос с небольшой горбинкой, высокий прямой лоб, заостренный подбородок.  
— Теон, — зовет Робб.  
— Ммм... — не сразу откликается тот.  
— А зачем он умер?  
Теон не отвечает, продолжая ровно сопеть. Робб приподнимается и садится на кровати.  
— Зачем утонул?  
— Кто? — нехотя хрипит Теон.  
— Ваш бог. Утонувший.  
Теон тихо стонет и переворачивается на бок, спиной к Роббу.  
— Не знаю. Имей совесть, Робб, я только отрубился.  
— Зачем? — повторяет Робб. Теон не отвечает. — Ты сказал, что умер за железнорожденных, но что это значит? Старые боги не умирали за людей. Только по их вине. Для чего Утонувший это сделал?  
Ребра Теона мерно поднимаются и опускаются.  
— И как? — задумывается Робб.  
Он откидывает голову на подушку и пытается представить.  
Штормовое холодное море. Клочья белой пены на острых камнях. Волны, разбивающиеся вдребезги о скалы.  
А под ними — на глубине, далеко-далеко, в бездонном мертвом омуте — темно, беззвучно и покойно. Там нет места суете, тревоге, заботам. Там царство тишины и бесстрастия.  
— Как может кракен утонуть? — вслух спрашивает Робб. — Или он не всегда был кракеном? Может быть, он...  
Робб оборачивается к Теону. Теон спит. Кровать слегка покачивается — влево-вправо, вверх-вниз, как детская люлька. Как лодка на волнах. Очаг погас, угли еле тлеют, ночной воздух просачивается сквозь щели, становится прохладно. Умиротворяюще журчит вода в трубах за стеной.  
Робб просыпается перед рассветом от взгляда Теона. Теон смотрит на него в упор молча. И улыбается.  
Теон часто улыбается. Его улыбка слишком открытая, почти неприличная, так не улыбаются на Севере. Она всегда предшествие колкости или насмешки. Теон умеет ранить — но только не Робба. Когда Теон фыркает и сверкает белыми зубами, Джон мрачнеет и злится, леди-мать досадливо морщится, Санса поджимает губы, а Робб невольно улыбается в ответ.  
Сейчас Теон улыбается не так. Нет издевки в глазах, не разомкнуты губы, не заметно ямочек на щеках. Морозный утренний свет пробивается сквозь ставни, на стенах дрожат синеватые блики, но потолок еще скрыт непроглядной темнотой. Смуглая кожа Теона кажется серой, на ее фоне карие глаза чернее обычного, как два огромных зрачка. Он молчит.  
"Ты чего?" — хочет спросить Робб, но спрашивает совсем другое.  
— А что, если Утонувший не всегда был кракеном? Может быть, когда-то он был человеком? Это многое меняет.  
— Может быть, — отвечает Теон.  
Их качает. Наверно, они угорели от жара очага. Где-то капает вода. Капли булькают и отдаются эхом под высокими сводами. Теон спускает руку с края постели, чем-то тихо шелестит — и неожиданно плещет Роббу в лицо водой. Робб отшатывается — брызги попадают ему в глаза, стекают по щекам к подбородку, падают на грудь. От резкого движения лодку шатает, левым бортом она зачерпывает воду, белье Робба мгновенно становится мокрым, он хватает Теона за рукав.  
— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивает его Теон. Он усмехается, но не язвительно, а непривычно мягко: — Я железнорожденный и смогу управиться с любым судном.  
Робб приподнимается в постели. Они с Теоном лежат в широкой плоскодонке с невысокими бортами. Неуловимым движением Теон усмиряет качку, и лодка плавно, своим ходом движется вдоль стены.  
— Где мы?  
— Никогда не был на нижних уровнях крипты? — вопросом отвечает Теон. — Люблю это место. Тебе нравится?  
Робб поднимает голову и оглядывается. Покрытая мокрой слизью каменная стена уходит высоко вверх, разлитый мертвенный свет словно висит в воздухе, источника его не видно, темная вода слабо отдает плесенью и тиной. За спиной раздается тихий всплеск. Робб оборачивается — Теона рядом нет.  
Он появляется из воды с другой стороны, проплыв под днищем лодки. Робб наклоняется, протягивает ему руку, Теон хватается за запястье одной рукой. И за шею — другой. Держит крепко, притягивает ближе. Мокрые волосы облепляют его лоб и виски, ресницы слиплись. По шее Робба за шиворот стекают ледяные капли с его пальцев. Губы у Теона тоже холодные, влажно-скользкие.  
— Тебе нравится? — повторяет он, отстраняясь.  
— Мы не должны этого больше делать. Это неправильно, — говорит Робб.  
Теон улыбается, но не отпускает. Робб пытается высвободить одну руку, но Теон ловит в захват обе, пальцы его словно превращаются в тугие жгуты. Робб упирается коленями в борт лодки, тело его перевешивает через край и давно должно было бы нарушить ее равновесие, но она каким-то чудом не опрокидывается. Какая-то сила приподнимает Робба за пояс, отрывая от дна — и через мгновение стоячая вода застилает глаза, заполняет рот, затекает в ноздри, в уши.  
Робб бьется, но не может пошевелить руками. Он отталкивается ногами, чтобы вынырнуть, но что-то склизкое и юркое, как змея, обвивает щиколотки, сводя их вместе, ползет по икрам вверх, стискивает бедра. Робба вздергивает вверх, когда он уже почти захлебывается и, давясь, глотает гнилую воду. Он долго отплевывается и кашляет, а когда наконец приходит в себя — оказывается лицом к лицу с Теоном.  
Они оба над поверхностью воды — и оба не в лодке. Тело Робба стянуто и давлено со всех сторон длинными отростками, сотканными из пульсирующих мышц. Что-то огромное, не по-человечески мощное удерживает его в воздухе. Что-то прохладное и липкое ощупывает его лицо, гладит по щеке, обводит по контуру губы.  
Наклонив голову, Теон изучающе смотрит на него — с той же странной чужой улыбкой.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Теон... — через силу хрипит Робб, понимая: перед ним уже не Теон.  
Робб обессиленно лежит на дне лодки, раздетый, распятый, как большая морская звезда.  
— Ты не можешь быть здесь, — говорит он. — Море за сотни миль отсюда.  
Теон нависает над ним. В этом облике он красив по-особенному, пронзительно и ярко. Робб поддается и собственному желанию, отвечая на его поцелуй.  
— У меня нет другого дома, — шепчет ему на ухо Теон. — Мои чертоги здесь.  
Робб не читает сколько щупалец — ему кажется, их тысячи. Каждое из них действует словно отдельный живой организм, но все вместе они сплетены в единое целое. Их прикосновения очень разные — некоторые обжигают, как крапива, оставляя по себе приятно саднящий зуд, другие оглаживают нежно и трепетно. Третьи сжимают туго, до боли, четвертые похожи на ростки плюща, выискивающие опору, когда неуверенно и щекотно трогают его обездвиженное тело. Кожа Робба скоро становится скользкой и начинает гореть. В их слизи какой-то дурман, яд, лишающий воли к сопротивлению. Робб прикрывает глаза, сдается. Он извивается, подставляя тело все новым и новым касаниям, кусает губы, вымученно стонет. Опираясь на локоть, Теон следит за ним, задумчиво перебирает его волосы, стирает выступающий на лбу пот, редко, почти безучастно касается холодными губами виска.  
— Зачем?.. — еле выдавливает из себя Робб. — Какой смысл в твоей смерти?  
— Все имеет свою цену.  
— И за что ты заплатил?  
Дыхание сбивается. Щупальца тянут его колени в стороны еще шире, в паху ноет — неясно, больше от напряжения или нарастающей похоти. Что-то ребристое трется о бедра с внутренней стороны — у самой плоти. Что-то верткое и тонкое сворачивается кольцами вокруг пальцев на руках и ногах, задевая чувствительную кожу.  
— Слишком много вопросов, — качает головой Теон и закрывает ему ладонью глаза.  
Пальцы у Теона влажные, замерзшие, Робба окутывает темнота.  
— Высуни язык, — просит Теон.  
Робб подчиняется.  
Это не противно, как он ожидает сначала. У слизи кракена нет вкуса и запаха. Он гладит Робба по губам — от уголка к уголку, осторожно трогает нёбо, оттягивает щеку изнутри. Они с Роббом словно исследуют друг друга. Робб проводит языком по круглым присоскам снизу, лижет гладкие бока и ребристую поверхность. Это своеобразный поцелуй. Кожица шупальца кажется слишком нежной, Робб обхватывает ее одними губами. Ему нравится, как она нагревается во рту, как пульсирует и постепенно входит все глубже и глубже в горло.  
Там, снизу, кракен берет его чуть позже, когда желание Робба достигает самого пика. Второй отросток размером явно больше и двигается резче и уверенней. От его колебаний тело Робба размеренно вскидывает к носу лодки, так что он пару раз ударяется макушкой о борт — и тогда Теон придерживает его за плечи.  
— Тебе нравится? — в который раз спрашивает он.  
Робб не смог бы кивнуть, даже если бы хотел. Рот его широко раскрыт, горло занято, и все, что он может, — нечто невнятное промычать через нос, но даже на это не достает сил. Слезы стекают к внешним уголкам глаз и медленно сползают по вискам. Это длится так долго, что Робб уже не верит, что разрядка когда-нибудь наступит. Но она наступает.  
От вспышки яркого света Робб морщится. Ставни звонко хлопают о стены — раскрытые сильным порывом ветра. Утро.  
Простыня под рукой в чем-то липком, в теле — сытая сладость. Робба окатывает волна стыда. Если Теон увидит — конца насмешкам не будет. Робб переворачивается на живот, закрывая собой пятно, утыкается покрасневшим лицом в подушку. Может, повезет, и проснувшись, Теон оденется и уйдет, оставив его досыпать.  
Но Теон не шевелится, тихо лежит все так же — спиной к Роббу. Теон не спит, Робб чувствует это.  
— Мне снился Утонувший, — зачем-то признается он.  
Теон молчит. Его молчание повисает в воздухе над ними странным больным напряжением. Робб глупо пугается, что Теон "видел" его сон и теперь... презирает его? не хочет с ним говорить?  
— Теон? — отрывается Робб от подушки. Ему кажется, что Теон вздрагивает. — Теон!  
Теон не оборачивается, только втягивает голову в плечи, Робб поднимает взгляд — и по его коже ползет мороз.  
— Что с твоими волосами?  
Он хватает Теона за плечо и дергает на себя, тот закрывает лицо ладонями.  
— Что с твоими руками? — выдыхает Робб.  
Теон отводит руки и разглядывает кисти так, словно увидел впервые. Робб завороженно смотрит на него, не узнавая.  
— Что... с тобой случилось?  
Теон медленно растягивает рот в жуткой ухмылке — вместо жемчуга зубов зияют чернотой дыры, торчат редкие осколки.  
— Я заплатил.  
— Заплатил? — машинально повторяет Робб. — Кому? За что?  
Он не был бы уверен, что перед ним вообще Теон, если б не глаза. Они и те же, и другие.  
— Разве ты не помнишь? — удивленно, почти жалко спрашивает он.  
Робб качает головой. Его ответ отчего-то огорчает Теона.  
— Я должен был быть с тобой... — говорит он.  
— Но ты и так со мной.  
Темные глаза Теона загораются лихорадочно-счастливым блеском. Он кивает и снова улыбается.  
— Да. Я с тобой.  
Он робко тянет к Роббу искалеченные руки, гладит его по плечам, сжимает запястья, словно не веря себе. С каждым новым взглядом Робб отмечает все больше шрамов на его лице и увечий на теле.  
— Что это значит, Теон? — растерянно повторяет он. — Что все это значит?  
— Теперь все хорошо, Робб. Теперь я с тобой.  
Когда Робб просыпается, Теона нет рядом — наверно, как обычно, встал раньше, чтобы пострелять во дворе у Арсенала. А Роббу не по себе все утро. Он не рассказывает о кошмаре ни матери, ни отцу — вряд ли они посчитают нелепый сон чем-то значимым. Впечатлительная Санса тоже не подходит. Она лишь испугается, вздумай Робб с ней поделиться. А Джон с Арьей еще на заре уехали из замка на верховую прогулку.  
Робб успокаивается лишь с Браном у пруда в богороще.  
— Я видел страшный сон, — говорит он брату.  
Бран встревоженно смотрит на него, но рядом с ним Роббу сразу становится легче.  
— Видел мать с перерезанным горлом. Видел обезглавленного отца. Сансу с кровоподтеком на пол-лица. Изуродованного Теона...  
О постыдном Робб умалчивает, хотя невольно слегка краснеет от воспоминания. Бран слушает молча, задержав дыхание. Одно его присутствие успокаивает Робба лучше любых слов.  
— Хорошо, что это только сон, — стряхивает наваждение Робб. — Хорошо, что мы все здесь, что мы вместе.  
На зеркальную гладь пруда падают два багровых листа, похожие на капли крови. Вода расходится кругами, дрожит и закручивается в маленькие водовороты.  
— И мы не изменились, — добавляет Робб.  
Бран едва заметно кивает. По его щекам текут слезы. От уголков глаз к губам от них остаются красные дорожки. Ветви чардрева никнут, опускаются к самой макушке Робба, лапки листьев ласково жмутся к его лицу. Робб опускает руку в пруд, и щупальца обвивают пальцы, прикосновение присосок к тыльной стороне ладони похоже на поцелуи. "У меня нет другого дома", — вспоминает Робб.  
— Это и твой дом, Теон. Винтерфелл — наш общий дом.  
Его голос срывается в хриплый стон, чем-то похожий на вой. Робб склоняется над водой. В отражении на него пристально смотрят льдисто-синие глаза Северного Ветра.


End file.
